


The Place of Mother

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: A bit of torture, Just about Sofia's cruelness and its origin, Ooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: "A strange-looking man asks you if you know your family well. You go to tell him yes, but gag out blue butterfly before hearing yourself say no, instead. You go home and try to forget anything happened." -Bathyspheric on tumblr, Rapture Gothic.





	The Place of Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivianne_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianne_leigh/gifts).



> Based on that Rapture Gothic post, and Sofia's audio diaries "A Spy" "Meltzer's choice" and "patient Alexander 2".

Sofia Lamb was a well known figure in Rapture, surely. Every citizen had seen the posters: "you are not alone". But Sofia was not popular, not initially. Her clientele and following was very niche. The businessmen in Rapture, the scientists, the governing all despised Sofia. There was something about her, altruism, outspoken, unwavering, that was such an offense to their standards, to Rapture. Especially so to Ryan. 

Sofia found a perfect little irony in that. Her invitation letter hung on her office wall besides her doctorate diploma, framed. Life was full of little ironies to her. Life was full of little consequences, cruel tricks of fate, irony. She hung posters in Ryan Amusements, in Pauper's drop, in Hephaestus. She in Rapture planned a subtle invasion, she knew the outcome of wars, witnessed them firsthand. Felt chemically altered far before Rapture, ADAM, Hiroshima. "The Greater Good" America's excuse, a gross twisting of words, was it irony then? Is she ironic now? How may she be? 

She smartly secured her foothold in those she knew couldn't afford irony, offense, food. Pauper's drop was ideal, easy psychology to understand, easy town to twist, easy throne to take. Therapy was something she knew, therapy was something Rapture needed. Sofia felt she fit in well, perfect, everything they needed. She was the savior of Rapture's people. Rapture wouldn't have to suffer the world above, Rapture _could_ be saved.

Ryan, as foolish and near sighted as he was, put Sofia in a better place then she has been in before. Persephone was everything, it was desperate, it was corruption, it was so human. So topside. Sofia learned in Persephone, Sofia grew. Saw big daddies being made and criminals being dragged away and everything that made Persephone so wrong taught Sofia the techniques she needed to make it right. Persephone, for Sofia, was the spark for everything she and Rapture would become. 

Sofia looks cooly at the man sitting in front of her. A blue butterfly broach has been sloppily attached to his lapel and there's a rough scratch across his cheek- he had to be taken in by force. It was not ideal but it was how it has to be done. He was kept restrained by a family member holding him tight to his chair. This man looked afraid, should be too. 

"My own Judas." Sofia said, almost warmly. She had known it would happen, Ryan wanted her nothing less but gone, settled for imprisoned. "My how good it is to see you after long months in this abyss." The man shook in his seat, refused response. "I contain no malice for what it is you've done, you have moved Rapture to a location more secure then I could ever have surely gave her." The family member heartily agreed, a laugh in his throat. He wrapped his fingers around the spy's. "I thank you for your service, and ask of you only this: as Rapture shifts men turn against one another, the world to wolves, bastard biology worming it's way into the mouths of citizens and it is then, in these contexts, in my times I ask you how well do you know your family?" 

The fingers tighten, find purchase and as the man turns blue and beautiful Sofia has his eyes shut. His dignity Sofia gifted him even in death. 

Mark Meltzer reminded Sofia of this spy, but louder. 

"Mr. Meltzer" that same smile, the soft tone of voice. Sounding like she could possibly care. Replacement mother, inward scolding. "I urge you accept the protector program." A family member had strapped him down on the operating table already, but the illusion of choice always made it go down smoother. "Your life shall be her and nothing but her. It is a loving sacrifice and Mr. Meltzer family is sacrifice."

"You're insane- what made you this way you Bitch?" Sofia smiled, nostalgically. She thought of her father, of lessons of psychology and principle, of Hiroshima and her bombs and blood and Rapture's war and willing citizens. She shook her head at him, deciding his fate then. 

"We are not defined by biology, but by those we care for, love. It is our family who raise us, shape us into their image. We are who we are as a collective." 

"That's one fucked up family." 

"Where the family leads Rapture follows, as you are a part of Rapture now Mr. Meltzer as shall you." Mark shuddered, choked, and the operation began then. A pin ceremoniously placed upon him before his new skin was welded shut. He wasn't quite so loud now, Sofia appreciated that. She found it ironic, just a little, when she became annoyed by the voice of another. Therapy was her main practice, but she could only listen for so long. 

Sofia had listened for so long, and now was the era of action.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't so great but I'm glad it's out of my hands now.


End file.
